Hσяớscσρσ αl Єsтιlσ GrєcιαxJαpσn
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: Heracles es capaz de mantener toda la calma del mundo para su amado Kiku. Pero... es uno de los países más activo sexualmente. ¿Cómo lo hará Japón? "Gomenasai… demo… yo tengo que…" "Necesito de tus besos… tu cuerpo… todo."


**Disclaimer:** Empieza con "Hide" y termina en "Kaz".

**Advertencia:** Si eres austriaco, por favor huye de aquí. Contenido apto para Griegos, Franceses, Alemanes, Prusianos, Italianos, Ingleses, Gringos, Húngaros y la lista es larga.

**Pareja:** GreciaxJapón.

**Datos:** Japón es Acuario (11/02). Grecia es Aries (25/03)

* * *

**『****º…Hσяớscσρσ αl Єsтιlσ GrєcιαxJαpσn…º****』**

**·**

**·**

**..Sєgύη sυs Sιgησs...**

**[·~·Acuario·~·]**

Es honesto y totalmente leal, original y brillante.

"_Grecia-san, te tengo un regalo."_

"_¿Un… regalo? ¿Qué es?"_

"_Una mega casa para sus gatos" ―Kiku le mostró la mega casa para todos los gatos de Grecia, bueno, al menos la mayoría―. "Hecha con lo último en tecnología."_

"_Es… genial, pero… ¿por qué te esforzarte en hacerlo?"_

_Japón sonrió. ― "Porque… Grecia-san es especial para mí. Y los gatitos necesitan donde dormir."_

**X**

Es independiente.

"_Entonces… China es tu hermano mayor… Japón."_

"_Así es aru."_

"_No es cierto."_

"_¡¿Eh? ¡Eres un desconsiderado aru! ¡Te críe de pequeño, te enseñé todo aru!"_

"_Grecia-san, dejemos a China-san solo, estará mejor."_

"_De acuerdo…"_

"_¡Eres un mal agradecido aru!"_

**X**

Le será difícil decirle "no" a un amigo, pero si le dice "no" a una pareja.

"_¡Y eso es todo! ¡No acepto objeciones, menos de England!"__―finalizó Estados Unidos después de dar a conocer todas su 'maravillosas' ideas para salvar el mundo._

"_Estoy de acuerdo con Estados Unidos." ―dijo Japón, como siempre apoyándolo._

"_¡Maldición Japón, da tu propia opinión!" ―intervino Suiza._

"_Japón…"―llamó Heracles con la voz baja._

"_¿Sí, Grecia-san?"_

"_Iré al__**baño**__… ¿quieres__**acompañarme**__?…"_

"_Eh, Grecia-san, en verdad prefiero quedarme a escuchar a las proposiciones de otros."_

"_Pero… a mí me aburre… y la única motivación eres__**tú**__."_

"_Para otra será. ¿Bien?"_

"…_bien…"_

**X**

Saben ser perseverantes y expresarse con razón, moderación y, a veces, humor.

"_¡Ve~! ¡Japón, Japón!"_

"_¿Sucede algo, Italia-kun?"_

"_Es que… tú eres más sabio e inteligente, y quisiera preguntarte algo."_

"_Oh, claro. Dime."_

"_Le había pedido ayuda a Francia pero… no entendí mucho. Ve~. Bueno… Alemania y yo… hemos tenido unas cuantas bajas cuando hacemos el amor."_

"…"―_Kiku estaba atónito._

"_Yo no quedo muy satisfecho, incluso llego a pedirle segunda ronda, pero Alemania no cede. ¿Qué puedo hacer? He llegado hasta bañarme en cerveza, ni así no quiere, ve~."_

"…"

"_¿Japón? ¿Te encuentras bien?"_

"_Eh… ha-hai. Em… Mi consejo… espera un momento. ¿Por qué has recurrido a mí?"_

"_Porque eres mi amigo, y supe que Grecia y tú la pasan muy bien."_

_Las mejillas del asiático se tornaron rojas. ―Jejeje… Creo que no debí preguntarte, aun así te ayudaré. Te recomiendo que utilices esos juguetes de Francia-san; seducirlo, esas cosas siempre funcionan."_

"_Pero Alemania es diferente."_

"_Uhm~. Si no me equivoco, Alemania-san tiene películas pornográficas, deberías de verlas con él, eso es bueno en una pareja."_

"_Ve~, ¿de verdad?"_

"_Hai. Por lo menos Grecia-san y yo…"―se detuvo pesar que lo contaba con humor. No iba relatar sus grandiosas experiencias y los dotes del griego―. "Nada. Pero sé que resultará. Y si tienes dudas, tengo doujinshis explícitos ya sea yaoi o hetero."_

"_Oh, genial. ¡Ve~, muchas gracias Japón!"_

**X**

A veces sienten la necesidad de retirarse del mundo para meditar o pensar.

"_¡Japón, tienes que salir en algún momento!" ―le pidió su superior dando golpes a la puerta de la habitación._

"_¡No saldré!" ―dijo del otro lado._

"_¡No puedes estar aislado! ¡Debes salir, por lo menos ir al baño!"_

"_¡No lo haré!"_

"_Japón… vino Grecia a verte."_

_Abrió la puerta, pero solo se ve su rostro.― "¿Grecia-san?"_

"_Hai. Está muy preocupado."_

"_Dígale que entre, pero solo él."_

**X**

Un Acuario logra sus mejores frutos trabajado en grupos de trabajo, siempre y cuando sea el líder.

"_Ese Italia me provoca dolor de cabeza."_

"_Alemania-san, si lo desea, puedo hacerme cargo de esto. Estoy seguro que Italia-kun lo sorprenderá."_

"_Japón… tienes razón. Tú tienes la calma con Italia."_

"_Arigato."_

"_No des las gracias, yo debo dártelas."_

"_¡Ve~! ¡Alemania, mira lo que hice!"_

"_Creo que todo saldrá bien, haré que Italia-kun sea más responsable y además… que me ayude en mi tecnología."_

**X**

También tiene facilidad para trabajar en cualquier campo técnico.

"_Les presento el nuevo modelo robótico, su nombre es: Repliee Q1.__Tiene una piel de silicona flexible en vez de plástico sólido, y varios sensores y motores que le permiten reaccionar en un modo similar al de las personas. En resumen, tiene las mismas acciones que un ser humano normal."_

_El silencio se expandió por toda la sala. Todas las naciones estaban sorprendidas._

_China, estaba llorando, su pequeño y desconsiderado asiático se había vuelto grande y… su tecnología le había superado. Rusia se aprovechó de la situación, abrazándolo, mientras que China modulaba: ¿Qué haré aru? Tengo que hacer algo con mi tecnología aru… Rusia… sniff sniff ¿Qué estás haciendo aru?_

"_¡El Repliee Q1, es invento Coreano! ¡Primero se llamaba Repliee R1, daze~!"_

**X**

Se siente fascinado por las personas y lugares poco corrientes.

"_¿Oh, qué es eso?"__―preguntó Kiku tomando su cámara para sacar fotos―. "¿Y eso?"_

_Se movía de un lado para otro sin tomar la más mínima atención en Heracles que trataba de seguir sus pasos._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[·~·Aries·~·]**

Son impulsivos y a veces tienen poca paciencia.

"_¡Aléjate de Japón!"_

"_No… no lo haré porque un turco me lo diga."_

"_¡Eres un maldito! ¡Juro que algún día te eliminaré!_

"_Ca-cálmense los dos… onegai."_

"_Llevas diciendo eso hace mucho tiempo… y no me ha pasado nada."_

"_¡Declárate por muerto, Grecia!"_

"_Muérete tú, Turquía. Y entiende… Japón es mío."_

"_O-one-onegai… no sigan…"_

"_Estúpido griego, mocoso. Lo único que haces es pensar a en tus asquerosos gatos."_

"_Puedo aceptar que me ofendas, pero si involucras a Japón… y a mis gatos…"―acto seguido y como siguiendo la respuesta, se abalanzó sobre Turquía a golpearlo._

"_¡Deténganse! ¡Ayuda, que alguien los separe, onegai"_

**X**

Tampoco admiten los tiranos.

"_¿Y__ bien? ¿Alguna idea inteligente que no sea igual al del tonto de América?" ―preguntó Arthur._

"_Yo propongo… ¡Eliminar a Grecia! El problema se acabaría." ―dijo Turquía en pose de 'winer' o por lo menos a eso se parecía._

"_¿Grecia? ¿Alguna razón?"_

"_Em… porque me cae mal. Solo eso."_

"_Deberías… cerrar la boca antes de culpar a alguien inocente." ―habló el griego._

"_Deberías hacer un favor al mundo y desaparecer."_

"_Odio a las personas… pedantes y creídas… como tú."_

"_¡Tú! ¡Te golpearé la cara, maldito griego!"_

"_No te tengo miedo, tirano."_

"_¡¿Me dijiste tirano?"_

"_Muérete."_

"_Grecia-san… no siga…"_

"_Japón… Turquía me está… insultando."_

"_Lo sé pero… creo que sería mejor que lo discutieran en otro momento."_

"_Lo haré si Japón así lo quiere…"―luego de mirar al azabache, espetó con la mirada al enmascarado―. "Esta vez… te has salvado."_

**X**

Suele ser franco y directo en sus relaciones personales.

"_La mayor declaración de amor es la que no se hace; el hombre que siente mucho, habla poco. Platón."_

"_Eso fue profundo."_

"_Sí… es uno de los filósofos griegos."_

"_Me sorprende Grecia-san. A pesar de ser amable y despreocupado, es muy filosófico."_

"_Gracias Japón. Tengo… otra frase… dice… El sexo forma parte de la naturaleza. Y yo me llevo de maravilla con la naturaleza."_

"_¿También es griego?"_

"_No. Es… de Marilyn Monroe."_

"_¿Eh?" ―luego captó el mensaje―. "Debo irme, tengo cosas que hacer."_

"_No… no te irás… quiero formar parte de la naturaleza… contigo…"_

**X**

Los celos que te demuestre van a ser causa de lo posesivo que es.

"_Grecia-san, solo estaba platicando con América-san."_

"_No me importa."__ ―Heracles lo llevaba de la mano en pasos apresurados._

"_Comprendo que actúe así con Turquía-san, pero este no es el caso… No tiene que estar celoso con América-san."_

"_Lo sé. Pero… no puedo controlarme."_

"_¿Qué tal si vamos por un helado?"_

"…_Sí."_

**X**

Es fácil ofenderlos y, cuando se sienten ofendidos, es difícil hacer las paces con ellos.

"_Gomenasai Grecia-san, es la verdad. Es demasiado celoso."_

"_Comprendo… Hoy dormiré en el sofá."_

"_¡¿Eh? ¡No…! No tiene por qué hacer eso. Solo fui sincero."_

"_Yo dormiré en el sofá."__ ―dijo indiferente trayendo almohada y sabanas para dormir en la sala._

"_Grecia-san… no era para ofender y, si no duerme conmigo… tendré frio y extrañaré su presencia."_

"_Dormiré en el sofá."_

"…_Grecia-san…"_

**X**

Tienen una energía envidiable que a veces les lleva a ser agresivos, inquietos, argumentativos, tercos. (?)

_El griego, tan despreocupadamente despreocupado tomando una siesta._

"_Blablablablablabla…"―decía Alfred en una nueva reunión._

"_Grecia-san, despierte."_

"_Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…"_

"_¡Quién está de acuerdo conmigo! ¡Tú Japón, ¿lo estás?"_

"_Eh… Hai. Completamente de acuerdo."_

"_Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…"_

**X**

Si empieza a creer en una buena causa, luchará sin descanso para promocionarla.

_El griego se encontraba en su mundo, imaginando… nada del otro mundo: gatos. Simples y sencillos gatos._

"_¿En qué piensa Grecia-san?"_

"_En… gatos… en nuestro futuro…"_

"_¿Y qué tiene que ver los gatos con nuestro futuro?"_

"_Que… quiero regalarte un gato… y que cada vez… que lo veas… pienses en mí."_

"_Eso es-"_

"_Y…"―interrumpió―", es el mes de los gatos… y ellos están en celos…"_

"_Creo que aceptaré que me regales un gato."_

"_Gracias, Japón."_

**X**

Es activo sexualmente y aman con gran pasión, y posesivo.

"_Grecia-san… onegai… estamos en reunión…"_

"_No importa… yo no puedo más…"_

"_No es correcto, estamos en el baño… puede entrar alguien y…"_

"_Cerraré con llave."__―dijo, yendo a realizar la acción y regresando a su posición anterior: Japón arrinconado―. "Ahora… nadie nos molestará."_

"_Pero si… si solo lo hicimos ayer… onegai…"_

"_Recuerda… que soy griego…"_

_Mientras, no muy lejos del baño._

"_¡Yo soy más activo que tú!"__―reclamó Arthur._

"_¡No es cierto! ¡I, the hero es más activo!"_

"_¡Serás activo en consumir pornografía y eres el campeón!"_

"_¡Te recuerdo que tú también consumes eso! ¡Eres el tercero, luego de Alemania!"_

"_¿Quieren callarse, s'il vous plaît? Yo Francia, el país del amor, soy mucho más activo que ustedes dos… y sin decir que mi __**Torre Eiffel **__es mucho más grande."_

"_¡Ajajajaja! Mi __**Estatua de la Libertad **__es más grande."_

_Justo en esa tonta discusión sobre sexo, Grecia y Japón entraban. El segundo bastante despeinado y desarreglado, intentando por todos los medios ordenarse. En cuanto al otro, con su simple sencillez y calma al caminar… y algo despeinado._

"_Como sea. Yo soy todo un caballero, y a eso debo darle crédito a ser activo sexualmente."_

"_¡Jajajaja! Buen chiste Angleterre. Tu __**Big Ben **__no es tan grande como mi __**Torre Eiffel**__."_

"_¡Qué dijiste!"_

"_Yo… quiero decir algo…"―interrumpió Heracles con su semblante… em bueno… tranquilo. Enseguida sacó un periódico. Las tres naciones no comprendían, hasta que les entregó aquello―. "Lean…"_

"_Los griegos son sexualmente los más activos del mundo, con una media de 138 relaciones al año. Los franceses, bajan hasta la sexta plaza con 120 encuentros amorosos anuales."__―leía el inglés totalmente sorprendido, y pues Alfred también lo estaba._

"_¡No tienen por qué recordarme eso! ¡Me siento mal! ¡No puedo con esto, moriré!" ―Francia había dramatizado, corrió saliendo de la sala, llorando. Vamos, para él era difícil bajar su puesto._

_Mientras, Kiku se sonrojaba hasta más no poder._

"_Em… Grecia, no es por ser… digamos… curioso. ¿Tú y Japón venían…?"―preguntó Arthur._

"_Del baño… Estábamos haciendo el amor…"_

**X**

**·**

**·**

**...Cσmραтιbιlιdαd...**

Ambos signos son independientes, humanitarios, optimistas y entusiastas.

"_Mañana… iré a las tierras de mi madre"__ ―dijo Heracles por el teléfono―, "no podré salir contigo… ordenes de mi superior."_

"_Si quiere, lo puedo acompañar." ―dijo Kiku del otro lado._

"_No te preocupes… si quieres puedes salir con tus amigos Japón…"_

"_Esta bien. Y si necesita ayuda, no dudes en llamarme."_

"_Lo haré. Tú también has lo mismo."_

"_Por supuesto Grecia-san."_

"…"

"…"

"…_Buenas noches."_

"_Buenas noches."_

**X**

Aries ve en Acuario a una persona que vive al día, innovador, creativo, comunicativo y en ciertos casos tímido.

"_¿Tengo que… disparar?"__―preguntó muy calmado comprendiendo el nuevo videojuego de Kiku, que en secreto, Heracles era el primero, mucho antes que Alfred._

"_Hai. Con el círculo."_

"_Muy bien… el círculo."_

"_Iré por unos jugos." ―ofreció yendo a la cocina. Al regresar…―. "¿Cómo va Grecia-san?"_

"_Es muy complicado…"_

"_Yo le enseñaré."_

"_Gracias…"_

_Kiku sonrió a gusto. ― "No es nada. Lo primero es…"_

"_Espera… eres muy creativo en estas cosas…"_

"_Arigato."_

"_¿Podríamos dejar esto… para después? ¿Te importaría… si lo hiciéramos ahora?"_

"_Eh… etto… yo… eh…"_

**X**

Aries siempre llevará las riendas de la relación.

"_Yo lo compro."_

"_No. Yo lo haré Japón…"_

"_Am… como quiera."_

"_Por favor… me unos dangos…"__―le dijo al vendedor._

"_Grecia-san, yo puedo pagarlos."_

"_No. Yo invito… no gastes tu dinero."_

"…_muy bien."_

**X**

Aries es muy exigente y quiere una pareja perfecta, que lo satisfaga en todo y se entregue totalmente.

"_¿Quieres Hakumai, Grecia-san?"_

"_Sí…"_

"_¿Cómo está?"_

"_Muy… bien."_

"_Arigato."_

"_Todas las… comidas de Japón son deliciosas."_

"_Arigato gozaimasu. También traje unos dangos, pocky, kasutera, anmitsu…"―estaba sacando todos esos postres tradicionales de su país de una sencilla –y modernizada– canasta._

_El griego estaba impresionado por tantas cosas. Él también traía las suyas, pero no tanto como su pareja, comprendiendo que Japón, lo amaba mucho._

"_Japón… gracias."_

"_¿Eh?... de nada."_

"_Yo… te regalo un gato."_

"_Pero si ya me regalaste uno."_

"_Kiku… ¿me das un beso?"_

"…_cla-claro."_

**X**

Son los dos soñadores, les encanta pensar en las cosas que van a pasar, hacer planes de una vida juntos.

"_En un futuro, podrías construir una casa tecnológica, sería la primera en el mundo."_

"_Me parece… genial. A mí me gustaría… una piscina… y algo para mis gatos…"_

"_Grecia-san, me gusta su idea. ¡__Ah! Recuerdo América-san nos ha invitado al festival de__Wakarusa."__―dijo el asiático recordando la invitación con obligación del estadounidense. Volvió a modular, no obstante, Grecia se abalanzó sobre él._

_A Heracles únicamente le interesaba estar con él._

**X**

La predisposición de los Aries de probar nuevas cosas y la capacidad de inventar nuevas experiencias y juegos de los acuarios se complementan muy bien por lo que la compatibilidad sexual de estos dos signos es alta.

"_No… no creo que esto sea bueno…"_

"_Pero… a las mujeres les gusta y… lo vi en tus películas hentai y hard yaoi."_

"_Grecia-san, es diferente… yo nunca… me da miedo… me puede doler…"_

"_Prometo… que no dolerá."_

"_Demo…"―Kiku quedó mirando con nerviosismo el juguetito sexual sostenido por el griego―. "Acepto. Sé cuidadoso, onegai."_

_Luego Heracles procedió, con sumo cuidado adentrar el juguete en la entrada del chico, logrando que gimiera. Lentamente fue moviéndolo, adentro y afuera, una y otra vez, aumentando la velocidad. Al terminar con aquel juego, le tocó a él entrar._

_Japón lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas para tenerlo junto a su cuerpo, mientras que Grecia envestía sin pausas. Ambos cuerpos estaban sudados._

"_¡Grecia-san…! ¡Yo…voy a…!"_

"_Yo… también acabaré…"_

_Al llegar al esperado clímax, el griego se dejó caer por el cansancio sobre el cuerpo del otro._

"_Creo que… fue buena idea… experimentar con el juguete y… en la playa…"_

"…_Grecia-san… ¿en cuántos lugares lo hemos hecho?"_

"_Uhm… en el cine… en las escaleras… en el avión… en el auto… en el camión… en el carruaje… en el ascensor… en el baño… en mi casa… en tu casa… en la casa de América… en la de Inglaterra… en la de Italia… en la de Francia… en la de China… en la de Rusia…"_

"_¿Tanto? Y… em… ¿Dónde será la próxima?" ―preguntó con timidez._

"_Am… tenía pensado… en ir al Monte Everest o… dentro detrás de una iglesia."_

"…"―_Japón quedó sin habla y sin aire._

**X**

**·**

**·**

**『****º…****F****ι****n****…º****』

* * *

**

**N/A:** ¡Dios! No saben por lo que tuve que pasar en averiguar sobre la sexualidad. Sé que Grecia es el más activo del mundo, dejando abajo a Francis (pobrecito él), y la verdad tuve que averiguar más… y no saben las cosas que me encontré en Google-sama. Pero para que Francis no se sienta tan mal, sigue siendo en tener su Torre Eiffel de 16 cm, aunque claro… siendo superado por los 5 metros de Prusia, que no sé cómo le cabe "eso" en el pantalón y en coffcoffaustriacoff xD. Con Japón… es… Japón.

Sobre el Fic… am… no fue difícil, quizás algunas complicaciones con Grecia, pero todo bien.

Y para ser les sincera, creo que es uno de los horóscopos que más me ha gustado. Tiene cierto contenido erótico entre comillas, y Grecia están calmado y sereno que no parece activo (suertudo Kiku), y me da mucha gracia.

Cambiando el tema xD…

Y por Gott, casi me da hemorragia nasal… enserio.

Les dejaría unas cuantas páginas donde saqué la información, pero no es bueno para su vista y si eres menor de edad; y si la desean, me dicen, se las mando, salen todas las medidas de nuestros queridos países. Morí de la risa con Corea jajajajaja Minipinini jajajajajajaja!

Alfred, que según Google-sama, es el mayor consumidor de pornografía, y filman cada… am… filman muchas películas así de "lindas y románticas."

¿Sabían que los japoneses no son tan activos?

¡Buena suerte Kiku! Te tocó un activo griego.

Adafsdfasdfasdfasdf para ustedes x3.

Aasfdasfasfadfasdasf para ti también. Ya sabes, estaré un poco ausente en estas fechas, te extrañaré! Intentaré conectarme ¿de acuerdo wacha? Te quiero mucho.

**Reviews?**

**Grecia abusará sexualmente a Japón todas las noches**

**si es necesario para su actividad sexual y asfasfdasfas.**

**xD**

El próximo puede ser RusiaxChina, si todo sale bien, lo subiré, porque me cuesta un poco esta pareja a pesar que sea de mi gusto. El problema es Rusia… me da miedo, aunque lo quiero igual.

Τα λέμε!


End file.
